House of Fassad
by bumblebee917
Summary: JJ is kidnapped and taken abroad. Emily soon joins her. Where are they and how will they escape? And what will happen to them in the meantime? Read on to find out! Rated T for now, may change to M. JJ/Emily friendship. No slash.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Baltimore, May 2007

Prince Fassad Aziz bin Fayhed, youngest and favorite son of the late King Fayhed of Saudi Arabia, stroked his beard in thought as he sat in his hotel room. He had been enjoying with much anticipation the media coverage leading up to the 132nd running of the Preakness Stakes. His horse, Wings of Glory, was a 3:1 favorite to win the prize. He watched with pride as his horse was highlighted in a short segment about its origins and training. The prince saw himself on TV with his horse and marveled at his appearance_. I am a very handsome man. Soon the Royals will recognize my rightful place on the throne._

Normally, on race day, the prince would have been at the track, escorting his horse to the gate. Not today, though. Things had not been good for the young prince since the death of his father two years previously. His father did not name him the crown prince before his death, thereby promoting one of his cousins to the throne. His uncles and cousins, afraid of his power and money, had all but banished him from his homeland. The prince lived in fear of assassination at every venue, which is why he was watching the horse race from his hotel room. And by his, he meant _his. _He owned this Ritz Carlton he was staying in.

But horses were no longer occupying the prince's mind. The broadcast had been interrupted by a news conference. Apparently some women were missing in the greater D.C. area. And Prince Fassad was mesmerized by the blue eyes staring out at him from the TV screen, the red lips speaking to him, the blond hair shimmering for his touch. He had never seen such beauty, never tasted such milky white skin, never lusted after a woman so instantly the way he wanted her. He had to have her. All of her. She was the perfect one to bring forth his son. Together he and his son would return to their country and claim the throne. It was as if Allah himself had handpicked this woman and brought her to him. She would serve him. She would bear him many sons. She would do her duty for Allah and the prince.

Prince Fassad got on the phone at once, the horse race forgotten. Wouldn't his procurers be surprised when he asked them for a woman? They were so accustomed to hearing from the royal princes about children; the orders for children placed every day…a girl with blond hair and blue eyes, the younger the better; a boy with red hair and green eyes, just entering puberty. He did not know this blonde woman's name, but they would find out. They would track her down and bring her to him. Then he could have her, fully. He wanted her. And he always got what he wanted.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. I don't have any connection to Saudi Arabia. The names of the Saudi Arabians are fictional. I don't want any of them coming to kidnap me. :)

* * *

January, 2008

"Hi, this is Agent Jennifer Jareau with the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI. I received your file this morning and would like to discuss it with you in more detail. Please call me back." With that said, JJ left her phone number and put the phone back in the receiver.

She sighed, and brushed a strand of loose blonde hair back behind her ear. She stared down at the file with pursed lips, looking over the gruesome crime scene photos. Teenage girls in Providence were going missing, and turning up days later, bodies mutilated. JJ saw pictures like these every day, but it never got easier for her. The moment they caught one serial killer, it seemed like 10 more sprang up in his place. The team had been going constantly for at least six months. They had just returned two days before from Portland. JJ felt bad presenting them with another case so soon, but every day they waited meant another girl was going to be a victim.

JJ sighed again, and pushed her chair back from her desk. She would present to the team in a couple hours. She had to wait for the return phone call first. Right now she needed coffee, and lots of it. She grabbed her coat off the hook and put in on as she walked out into the bullpen. She passed Prentiss and Morgan bent over their respective desks, both busily writing up their reports from the last case. Reid was at his desk, just staring off into space, no doubt pondering (and figuring out) one of the great mysteries of the world.

"Coffee, anyone?" JJ asked as she walked past her coworkers.

Morgan mumbled, "No, thanks," without looking up.

Emily looked up at JJ and smiled, "You know, that sounds great." She looked down at her paperwork for a second and then added, "In fact, I'll come with you. I need to stretch my legs a bit anyway."

Emily shuffled her papers together and grabbed her coat.

Reid, who suddenly realized he was asked a question, said, "Hey, did you know that a lightning bolt generates temperatures five times hotter than those found on the sun's surface? And….and…"

"Cool," JJ interrupted. "But do you want coffee?"

"Oh," Reid said, with a dumbfounded look on his face. "Sure, uh….the….uh, quadruple shot thingy, with the foam and that nutty flavor stuff, the big kind…." Reid got exasperated easy trying to describe something simple like coffee. He looked at JJ and finally said, "Oh, you know which one it is."

JJ nodded with a smirk. She knew exactly which one it was. And she knew what they would have to put up with from him in the hours after he drank it, too.

Emily had her coat on and was ready to go. As they started walking away from Reid, they heard him talking loudly to them. "And did you know that if we could harness that lightning bolt and use…."

"Let's get out of here quick!" Emily whispered, leaning in to JJ's ear.

JJ nodded and they both picked up the pace a little until Reid was no longer in hearing range. They both knew they didn't need to stop by Garcia's office to ask her if she wanted coffee. The answer would be yes, and they knew exactly what she wanted. Without even discussing it, the two agents knew they would be going to the coffee shop a block away from their building. Their office building had several coffee carts, but everyone preferred the coffee shop's smooth blend and extra foam. The two walked congenially out of the building and down the street, even catching a laugh or two at the expense of poor Dr. Reid.

* * *

Across the street, a small greasy man sat in his car, watching the two women as they walked down the street. He was a procurer of fine goods from America. Carl was his name, human trafficking was his game. His Middle Eastern clients put in orders for what they wanted, and he found them the perfect item. But this particular item had been giving him a lot of trouble. Every time he had been in town to get her, he had been unable to locate her. He believed she traveled a lot for her job. He knew she was an FBI agent, which made snatching her even more of a challenge. And she was rarely alone.

If this didn't work today, he was going to have to hire help and stage a home invasion. Even though she was a small woman, she was still going to be a lot for him to handle. Kids were just so much easier. They were smaller, for one thing. Easier to fling around. Easier to hide. Easier to transport. But his client had his heart set on this particular woman. After each unsuccessful attempt to find and nab this FBI gal, he had taken a different similar looking blonde and had her presented to His Royal Highness. But the prince was not to be fooled. In anger, all three of those women had been executed. Now this procurer was afraid he was on the prince's black list, and that was not a place you wanted to be. It didn't take long for those people to end up floating face down in the river, or dumped out of a helicopter into the desert. No, he had to get her. Today. His life and his livelihood depended on it.

* * *

JJ and Emily chatted while they waited for their coffees. JJ broke the news to Emily that they would probably be going to Providence later that day. Emily was not surprised. But two nights at home in her own bed had been so nice. With their coffees in hand, and the extra two in a carrier, they made their way out of the shop.

Halfway back to their building, JJ suddenly slowed, "Oh, you know what? I keep forgetting to bring in this file from my car. That's what you get when you take the work home with you."

"Oh, okay," said Emily. "Do you want me to come with you to get it? I don't mind."

"No, that's okay," JJ replied. "You go on ahead and take these coffees up to Spencer and Pen while they are still hot. I'll be up there in just a minute."

JJ handed the extra two coffees to Emily, and with a little nod, the two parted ways. JJ's car was just a block over behind the building, in the parking garage. JJ walked quickly, anxious to get in the shelter of the garage as the wind was biting and cold and she was not wearing her scarf. She sipped her coffee as she went, glad for the warmth in her stomach. She reached her car and fumbled for her keys. _Which pocket had she put them in?_ She did not see someone approaching her from behind. Just as she sensed someone was near, too near, an arm reached around her neck. She panicked as a strong smelling cloth was placed over her nose and mouth. She felt herself drop her coffee, felt the splash of warm liquid on her legs and feet, felt her legs sagging, her eyelids closing, strong arms dragging her away from her car, away from her building, away from her life…and then, nothing.

* * *

Carl could hardly believe his luck when he saw the two women leave the coffee shop and then split up. He knew by the direction the blonde had turned that she was probably going to the parking garage. And he knew just where her car was. Already staked it out. He drove around the garage until he spotted her. He found an empty spot and parked his car. He looked at his watch and saw that it was nearly 10am. He couldn't have asked for a better time for a snatch in a parking garage. Everyone was already inside for work and it was too early for those leaving on lunch breaks. Plus the cold weather was a deterrent. The garage was empty except for him and her. He had crept up behind her, but she probably wouldn't have seen him even if he had walked right up to her. She was lost in her own little world. The grab went off without a hitch, and before he knew it he had her loaded into the trunk. He searched her body and found her cell phone and weapon. He gave her phone a good throw out of the garage, and he put her gun in his pocket. He would get rid of that later. She had a small wallet on her, too. He took out the cash and then dumped the wallet behind the car next to him. He then got out a syringe and a small vial, and after drawing up a dose of the substance, gave her the injection in her arm. That on top of the chloroform would keep her out for about 14 hours. Long enough for her to get far, far from here. He looked at her face, a flicker of emotion going through him. But no, he couldn't think of her as a person. He couldn't think of what he was taking her away from, and worse, what he was taking her _to_. He was getting good money for her. She was the job. She was only the job.

He drove to airport, where he had the appropriate clearance. Because of the "special" relationship between the U.S. government and Saudi Arabia, Saudi princes and their entourage were allowed to circumvent customs and immigration. This is how all the U.S children were shipped out of the country, no passport needed. Carl just waved a permit at the security gate and he was able to drive directly onto the tarmac to a waiting private jet. Prince Fassad's nephew was on hand to greet him. He held a picture of Agent Jennifer Jareau up next to the face of the sleeping blonde. Satisfied that they had indeed got it right this time, he waved his arm and several men stepped forward to help get the blonde out of the trunk. They would take it from here. Carl was paid handsomely for his capture, a half million dollars. This was a big fish, and he had caught it. The prince was out of the country at the moment, but they would take her to him. Carl waited in his car, staring into his bag of money, as the jet took off. The prize would be in Saudi Arabia before anyone even knew she was missing.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Criminal Minds. All other characters are fictional.

A/N: Thanks so much for all the great reviews. You guys are very encouraging!

* * *

Emily leaned back in her chair and stretched, paperwork finally completed. She tossed her empty coffee cup in the nearby trash can. She had surprised Garcia with her coffee, much to her delight, saying, "A present from JJ. I'm just the messenger." And Reid had gulped his coffee down in about 2 minutes, and went on with his pondering, his mind working all the faster with the caffeine. Emily had just looked at him in amazement and shrugged her shoulders. Apparently no one taught that boy that coffee was to be savored and enjoyed.

She looked down at her watch, surprised to see that it was almost noon. They would be breaking for lunch soon. She suddenly realized it was strange that she had gotten all that work done. She had been expecting to be interrupted for a briefing from JJ. _Hmmm, I haven't seen JJ since she got back. I wonder what she's up to. _Emily knew JJ had been tired lately. They all had, actually. It wouldn't have surprised her to find JJ resting in her office, still waiting for that phone call.

She jumped out of her chair on her way to JJ's office and she literally ran right into Hotch.

"Oh, excuse me!" Emily said, as she backed away, smoothing her hands down her waist.

"Emily, have you seen JJ?" Hotch asked, as he straightened his own jacket. "I wanted to get that briefing in before lunch."

Hotch eyed the bullpen as he was speaking. Something wasn't quite right, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"No, sir, I haven't seen her in a couple hours. We went to get coffee together, and then I assumed she was working in her office."

Emily also started looking around the bullpen. "I'll go check in her office."

She didn't hear Hotch mumble, "I already did."

Emily headed for JJ's office and scanned the room when she got there. The first thing she noticed was JJ's coat was missing. _Maybe she stepped out again? It's strange that she wouldn't tell us if she was leaving, though. _She looked at JJ's desk. It was very neat and orderly, but something was missing. Then Emily noticed she didn't see JJ's coffee. JJ usually sipped away on her coffee all morning. She looked in the trash next to JJ's desk. Nope, that was empty, too. Emily suddenly had a sinking feeling. _Did JJ ever come back after going to her car?_ _That was two hours ago!_

Her face white, Emily ran into the bullpen. Hotch was standing in the middle of the desks talking to Morgan and Reid. Noticing the gathering, Rossi emerged from his office and made his way down the stairs to join the others.

"Hotch, I don't think JJ ever came back to work after getting her coffee!" Emily said hurriedly.

"What do you mean? I thought you said you went together," Hotch demanded.

"We did… I mean, uh, we _went_ together, but on the way back JJ said she needed to go to her car to get something, so I came back alone. She said she would be right behind me…." Emily's voice trailed off. She had a bad feeling, and she was feeling like this bad feeling was all her fault.

Hotch had his cell phone in hand and dialed JJ's number. It rang a few times, and then went to voicemail.

The look on Hotch's face told Emily everything. This was not at all like JJ, and they all knew it. Emily sat down in her chair, and put her elbow on her desk and her head in her hand.

"Oh, no….oh, no," she murmured.

"Prentiss, we don't know anything yet. Let's go down to her car and see if it's still there," Hotch said, trying to be a comfort.

With that the team made their way to the parking garage. It didn't take long before Reid spotted her car. She always parked in the same well-lit area.

Morgan ran to the car and was the first to reach it. They found the coffee spill and the paper coffee shop cup beside the driver's side door.

Emily reached down and picked up the cup. She read the side boxes and deciphered, "Tall, non-fat, hazelnut latte….that's what JJ ordered this morning! This is her cup."

Emily groaned. _What happened here? JJ, where did you go? _

Reid kept his cell phone in his hand, continually dialing JJ's phone. Hoping and not hoping he would hear a ring.

They heard Rossi shout, "Over here!" And the team took off in his direction. He was several cars down from JJ's. He was holding up a wallet.

"That's JJ's," Reid and Emily said in unison. They looked at each other grimly.

"Wait…do you guys hear that?" Reid asked. Everyone got silent as they listened intently.

Morgan heard it, too. "Over there," he shouted. He jumped the concrete barrier of the garage and began searching in the bushes. The ringing grew louder as he came up with JJ's cell phone.

The entire team was silent listening to JJ's phone ringing. Reid closed his phone and the ringing stopped. Morgan approached the group with the phone.

"Okay," said Hotch. "We have a situation here. Let's get her phone and wallet to the lab and have them tested for prints. We have a lot of work to do to find out who took JJ, and why."

With that, the team walked quickly back to their office, formulating a plan, any plan, the whole way. No one knew of any threats to JJ. No one knew anyone who was out to get JJ. No one had seen JJ anxious or upset about anything, besides her usual emotion for the job, that is. No one had seen any strange people around JJ. No one knew anything. They were all perplexed. And scared for their girl.

* * *

On a plane flying over the Atlantic, JJ awoke vaguely aware of her surroundings. She couldn't see. Not because she was blindfolded or anything, but because she just couldn't physically open her eyes. She knew she was lying on a cushion of some sorts, on her side. Her arms were up against her chest, unbound. She could feel her breath coming back to her. Her face was very close to something, a seatback probably.

She heard men's voices all around her. _What did they say? _It was odd to her that she couldn't understand them. She chalked it up to her haziness from waking up at first. But it only took a couple minutes for her to comprehend that they were speaking in a foreign language. _What was that? Hebrew? Arabic? _There were at least 5 different voices, talking and laughing. JJ hoped that the laughing was not at her expense. She sure felt like she was wearing clothes, but she couldn't tell with certainty. Oh yeah, she felt the pressure of her waistband. She had her pants on, at least. She had a small comfort with that knowledge.

She felt the movement. _Were they driving? _No, it was different than driving. She felt the pressure in her ears. _Flying!_ Where was she going? She began to panic inside as realization after realization hit her. She had been kidnapped. She was being taken somewhere on an airplane. The people who had her didn't speak English. She felt an involuntary shiver run through her body. The shiver caused a strand of hair to fall across her face. She tried to ignore it at first, but her nose itched so bad, she couldn't help herself from trying to move her arm up to brush the hair off.

Her movements gave her away. She felt someone approaching her, felt her arm being jerked from her body, felt an injection in her vein. Everything in her FBI training told her to fight the sleep, stay awake, don't make yourself more vulnerable….but she could not. She was gone before she even had time to struggle.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Criminal Minds. All other characters are fictional.

* * *

Hotch sat in his office, staring out the window and into space. _Where the hell did you go, JJ?_

It was three days since JJ had gone missing, and the trail had gone cold. The fingerprints turned out to be that of Morgan, Rossi, and some unidentified person. Not in the system. Just their luck in this investigation, as it was turning out.

After canvassing the street and parking garage for any witnesses, they almost had a lead. A fellow FBI agent from a different unit remembered seeing a man sitting in a parked car for a little bit too long that morning. But he couldn't remember a face, license plate number, or even a definitive color of the car. Dark, he had said. Hotch was frustrated to no end over this. All that good FBI training and the guy couldn't even recall the color of the freakin' car.

Courtesy of the security tape from the parking garage, they were able to relive the moments as JJ was kidnapped. It was difficult to watch, bringing back memories of watching Reid when he had been captured by Tobias Henkel.

They saw JJ cross the garage, arms wrapped snugly around her, sipping her coffee as she went. Saw her stop at her car door, pausing just long enough for someone to sneak up behind her and grab her. Saw her as she fell, passed out, and was dragged away.

And this is when their luck screwed them once again. The guy had parked in one of the only spots that had limited visibility from the camera. All that the screen had captured were feet and tires. No license number. No face. Every time they watched it, Hotch wanted to shout at the screen, "JJ, behind you!"

Garcia was a mess. "My baby girl," she kept saying. She had come to work the past two days with a pale face, hair down and straight, no jewelry. Hotch had found her crying in front of her computer twice now. And those were just the times he had caught her. He had a feeling he would be signing a purchase order for a new keyboard soon.

Emily was understandably distraught. Blaming herself entirely. _Her_ repetitive line over the past three days was, "I should have gone with her….I should have _gone_ with her….I should have gone _with_ her…"

The guilt was weighing heavily on her. Guilty for not going with JJ, guilty for not checking to see if JJ got back, guilty for letting two-fucking-hours go by before realizing she was missing. Hotch did his best to console her. Remind her that there was no indication whatsoever that it was unsafe for JJ to walk alone to her car, in the daytime, at Quantico. Emily was having none of it, though. Hotch knew she hadn't slept in 3 days, hadn't even gone home that he was aware of. She was working constantly, intent on catching a lead, finding JJ, righting her wrong.

Reid, Morgan and Rossi….well, they were the epitome of self-loathing. Hotch knew the guys, like himself, were very protective of the ladies on their team. It hurt them to the core to know that something happened to JJ and they weren't there to help her. Protect her. Save her. Hotch hoped the time would come when they could be there for her. _Will we ever get the chance to save her?_ They were grasping at straws. In three days, their investigation had gone nowhere. They were bewilderingly back where they started from, and no closer to finding JJ.

* * *

Someone else who was bewildered to be back where he started from was Carl. He found himself again sitting across the street from the blonde's office building at Quantico. It really was the last place he wanted to be. He knew they would be looking for him. He had enough sense at least to borrow a different car for the day.

He had only just begun to enjoy his recent fortune when he received a message from the prince by way of his nephew. Something about his new purchase not being happy. Wouldn't shut the hell up. Wouldn't stop crying. Wouldn't stop trying to escape. Oh, Carl was assured, the prince was enjoying her immensely. She was everything he expected and more. But she needed a little more incentive to be "good". And she also needed an attendant. She had rejected all the women he had given her. Wasn't talking, wasn't eating. And the prince knew that kind of lifestyle would not bring him a healthy son. And sons were what the prince needed right now. He was trying to build his own dynasty, after all. Carl was to do as he was asked without compensation, or he would find himself minus a very important body part.

That was the message Carl had received just that morning. And after just having an intimate moment alone with said body part, he was acutely aware of its value to him. Carl was told to fetch a female companion for the prince's new trophy; someone from her old life. Someone who could help calm her, tend to her, and provide a little, ahem, motivation for her to be well-behaved.

Carl had seen the blonde a number of times out with two different women. One was the brunette gal she had been with for coffee the day he had taken her. The other one was a plump, unique individual. She wasn't hard to miss, that was for sure. Not the kind that blended in with the crowd. Carl didn't care which one he got, he was just going to get the first one to go out alone. Thing was, they weren't going anywhere alone.

He squeezed his legs together, just to feel himself still there. He really had to get one of these gals. This time more than his life depended on it. This time his manhood was on the line.

* * *

Hotch assembled his team at the end of the third day. In his office. The bullpen was too open; there were too many other people passing through. He wanted a little more privacy. Everyone gathered in, and stood waiting.

"Okay, everyone, here's the deal," Hotch looked around the room as he spoke, making eye contact with each one deliberately.

The weary faces looked back at him somberly.

"We have all put forth a valiant effort the past three days, trying to get a lead on JJ. As of now we have nothing."

Hotch paused, took a deep breath, then added, "I know it doesn't seem right to you all to take a break when JJ is out there somewhere, but that is exactly what I want you to do tonight. Go home. Get some sleep. Come back to tomorrow rested and with fresh eyes. "

Hotch expected protesting, but everyone was silent.

Garcia started crying. Again. Morgan put his arm around her.

Prentiss looked to Reid. His face said everything. He did not want to stop.

Emily reached out and touched Reid's arm. Even in her guilt she was able to say, "He's right, Spencer. We'll start again tomorrow." But she said it only for Reid's sake.

Disheartened, everyone began to disassemble. As Rossi reached for the door to open it, Hotch called out, "Oh, and you guys make sure Prentiss and Garcia are escorted to their cars tonight."

"Will do, boss," replied Morgan, with his hand on Garcia's back.

Hotch watched the team leave, hoping he was right about getting a fresh start tomorrow. But the pit inside his stomach and the dryness in his mouth wasn't giving him a good feeling about this case.

* * *

Carl waited in his car in the parking garage, watching as all the people filed to their vehicles to head for home. His eyes scanned all the suits and briefcases. Everyone seemed to look the same.

There! He spotted one of them. She was being escorted to her car by a big, tough-looking black man. Carl wasn't in the mood to mess with him. He kept an eye on them while holding a look-out for the other one. He watched as they talked beside her door for a minute before she got in. The black guy waited for her to start up her car and then patted it on the trunk as he walked away.

_Whoa, wasn't expecting that._ He thought the guy would at least wait until she drove off.

Carl watched her back out and join the line of cars exiting. He decided she was as good as the other one, and he wasn't going to let this chance to get her alone pass him by. He pulled into the line a few cars behind her, and settled into a nice position to follow her home.

At her apartment building, he was able to jump out of his car quickly and just made it under the parking garage door as it was closing. After that, it was a piece of cake. He grabbed her as she was scanning her key card to access the elevators. She was a little heavier than the blonde had been, and he had to drag her further, but he managed to get her in the trunk. Her brown hair covered her face, and he brushed it back before he injected her with the tranquilizer. He touched himself for reassurance. Hopefully now this job was done for good, and he would get to keep all his body parts.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Criminal Minds. All other characters are fictional.

A/N: Chapter 3 is new, too. I added it last night, but the story never moved to the top of the list. So be sure to check it out if you missed it! You guys have all been so awesome! Thanks so much for all the great reviews. I hope everyone is more satisfied with this chapter. Read on...

* * *

Emily awoke with a start. _What the hell? _She was blindfolded, gagged, and bound at the hands and feet. Then she remembered everything. Someone had attacked her at her apartment building. Someone had drugged her with chloroform. She hadn't even seen who it was.

The floor of the vehicle was hard, as it bounced along what felt like an unpaved road. She struggled against her bonds. She heard a snicker. It startled her. She wasn't alone. She was absolutely still and could finally make out 3 different breathing patterns.

Someone cleared their throat. But no one spoke.

By the stiffness in her body she could tell that she had been unconscious for a while, probably 3 or 4 hours. _Where are they taking me? _She didn't have long to wonder, for the vehicle suddenly slowed, and then stopped.

She heard doors opening, and then someone grabbed her feet and pulled her across the floor. She felt hands untying the bonds around her ankles. More rough hands grabbed her arms and she lurched forward, her feet finally touching the ground.

She was unsteady for a moment, but whoever had her in his grasp didn't seem to care. She was pulled forward by her elbow, hands still bound behind her back, stumbling a little bit on the way.

The temperature was warm. And she heard birds chirping. They must have driven south. _Florida, maybe?_ Could they really have made it that far south in a few hours? Probably not. Maybe it was North Carolina. That was more feasible.

They walked for a while outside, all the while it was silent, save for the two sets of footsteps that walked with her. Then Emily could tell they entered a building. Emily felt like they were leading her around in circles: upstairs, downstairs, around corners, through long corridors, repeat, repeat, repeat…

Just as Emily was getting completely fed up with tripping on another stair, they stopped her. Again without speaking, they untied her hands, removed her gag, opened a door, and gave her a big push.

* * *

JJ's eyes flew open when she heard the key in the door. She had been sleeping curled into the corner as far as she get, but she shuddered and whimpered and tried to make herself as small as possible when she heard the door open. She did not even look behind her to see who had entered. She knew who it was. She knew it was them, coming to get her.

Emily ripped off her blindfold when she heard the door slam behind her. She took a second to get her bearings. She squinted her eyes and glanced around the dimly lit room, her body poised for action if need be. She had no idea what she expected to see, but a sparsely decorated bedroom was not one of them.

Emily heard a whimper coming from somewhere. _There, on the other side of the bed._ She could just make out a small form huddled in the corner, partially hidden by the bed. In a moment she knew who it was. She recognized the voice even by the whimper. _JJ!_ Emily ran to the corner.

"JJ!" she called, as she knelt beside her and put her hands on JJ's shoulder and hip. JJ jumped in response.

"No! Leave me alone! Please don't take me," she cried and raised her am to fight off the hands that were grabbing her.

Emily caught her arm in mid-air and grabbed her hand. "JJ, it's Emily. Shhh…it's Emily!"

JJ was still fighting off her captors, crying out so loud that it took her a moment to realize it was her friend, not her foe.

Emily kept talking to her, "JJ, open your eyes. Look at me."

JJ kept her eyes squeezed shut and whimpered.

Emily turned JJ onto her back and cradled her in her arm. "I've got you, JJ. I'm right here."

Suddenly, it seemed, JJ recognized the voice. Her eyes flew open and locked onto Emily's. She gasped, and with relief and hope, she said, "Emily."

Then she covered her face in her hands and began to sob. Emily continued to hold her, bringing JJ close to her chest and wrapping her other arm around her back. JJ sobbed into her hands as Emily murmured as many soothing words as she could think of, mostly consisting of "It's okay. I'm here."

And then JJ released her hold on her face, as if realizing she didn't have to cry alone anymore, and wrapped her arms around Emily's neck, clinging onto her for dear life. The hug sent off a quickening in Emily's heart. _What had happened to JJ to make her so upset? _She knew how strong JJ was, and certainly being kidnapped alone would not cause this strong of a reaction in her. Emily hated to think what had happened to her.

JJ did not realize she was holding Emily so tight. All that mattered was Emily was there. _Emily will help me_. She was disoriented. _Emily will make it all better_. Her thoughts were scattered, but she knew Emily was holding her. She was confused, but she was aware enough to know that Emily was there.

_Wait a second! Emily! Here! Oh, no!_ JJ slowed her crying, but her mind was in turmoil. She outwardly began to calm down, and she allowed herself to be comforted in Emily's embrace for a moment. The relief at seeing Emily was coupled with the distress she was feeling that Emily was now in the same situation as her. And Emily had no idea. No idea what they would do to her.

JJ's crying eased and Emily slowly loosened her hold on her. She stretched out her arm so that she could get a closer look at JJ, but kept her arm underneath her, supporting her.

Emily gasped, getting her first good look at her friend, "JJ, what happened to you?"

Even in the dim light she could see the bruises on her face, the blood on her clothes. Emily scanned JJ's entire body in her arms. The black eye, the cuts on her chest, the torn skirt, the fingerprints on her arms, the dried blood that had trickled a path down her leg….Emily's eyes took it all in.

The look of horror must have been apparent on her face, for when Emily brought her eyes up to meet JJ's, JJ looked away. There was no mistaking the shame on JJ's face. Emily reached out her fingertips and gently touched JJ's cheek. She paused for a moment, trying to gather her words, then turned JJ's chin to face her. She looked into her sorrowful eyes. But JJ could only hold her gaze for a second before she looked down.

"JJ…" Emily started, "whatever happened, it's going to be okay."

She reached up and wiped away a fresh tear that was making its way out of the corner of JJ's eye and down to her ear.

JJ continued to be silent. No words. She had no words. She sniffled in response. And finally looked up and held Emily's gaze. The dark brown eyes were warm, sympathetic, encouraging. JJ felt like she would melt under their scrutiny. Emily was profiling her. She knew Emily knew just by looking at her what had happened to her. But JJ wasn't ready to talk about it yet.

"I hurt," JJ finally said, as if mentioning the physical pain would be enough to satisfy Emily. Keep her from wanting to talk about the emotional pain.

It worked.

"Okay," Emily said. "Can you stand?"

"I think so," JJ whispered.

Emily slowly pulled JJ up until she was sitting on the floor, then she held her behind her shoulders and helped her to stand. Leaning heavily on Emily, JJ was able to walk the 5 feet to the bed. She sat on the edge and slumped forward. The weight of her own body was pulling her down.

Emily was aghast at the condition of her friend as she stood next to her. _I guess this is what will happen to you after a few days of this._ Emily had seen it before with many of the victims they were able to rescue. But seeing it with JJ was a completely different story. JJ was her friend. JJ was young; she had so much going for her. JJ had an innocence about her that made you want to protect her. Emily knew all the guys on the team felt that way about JJ, but you didn't have to be a guy to have that protective feeling for her. Emily felt another surge of that protectiveness, and an intense anger at the person who had done this to JJ.

Emily put her hand on JJ's back. "Here, lie down."

She helped JJ lift her legs onto the bed, and supported her shoulders until her head hit the pillow.

JJ looked up at Emily and gave a small, wistful smile. "I'm sorry you're here," she said.

"Well I'm not," replied Emily. "Two are better than one. We are going to get out of this, JJ."

JJ was slightly encouraged. She opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it again. She felt like she should warn Emily about what was coming. But she couldn't speak the words out loud.

"Just close your eyes and rest for a while," said Emily. "I will be right here if you need help."

Emily reached out her hand and brushed it along JJ's forehead, smoothing out a frown that JJ didn't even know was there. Emily did a few more strokes along her hair, and JJ felt herself relaxing.

When Emily was satisfied that JJ was sleeping, she left her side and began to look around the small room. There was the double bed, or course, that JJ was now occupying. On one side of the bed was a small nightstand with a lamp. On the other side of the bed was a chair. The floor was tile, the walls were stucco.

There was a long, narrow window high on the wall above the bed, just below the ceiling, causing Emily to believe they were in a basement. The glass of the window was glazed over, making it impossible to see out. Emily would have to stand on the bed later when JJ woke up to see what she could make of it.

There were three doors in the room. Emily knew the one door she had come in. She walked over to the door opposite the bed and opened it. It was a closet. A string hung from the light bulb. She pulled it and the closet lit up. It was empty, save for a shoebox on the floor and a wire hanger on the rod. _Hmmm, that might come in handy later._ She made a mental note of it, and then turned off the light and shut the closet door.

She made her way to the other mystery door, and opened it to reveal a small bathroom. There was a toilet, sink, and a bathtub. A cupboard under the sink contained extra toilet paper and towels. _Where are we?_ If she hadn't already seen the condition of JJ, she might have thought this was a pretty courteous host of an unsub.

As Emily was scanning the bathroom, she suddenly had the feeling that something was off. Something was different about this bathroom. She felt a sinking in her stomach as her eyes finally zeroed in on the outlet. It was not the standard American outlet. Emily gasped and touched the rounded holes of the cover. For the first time she entertained the idea that her and JJ were not even in their own country. Emily knew she had been knocked out. _But that only felt like a couple hours! _Looking at the outlet now, Emily knew that it had been much, much longer than just a couple of hours.

Now she really wanted to know the answer to her previous question. _Where are we?_


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't the characters from Criminal Minds. All other characters are fictional.

A/N: Thanks everyone for waiting so long!

* * *

After her realization about the outlet, Emily had run back out into the bedroom and straight to the closet. She picked up the shoebox she had seen earlier, looking for some print…

There! French, the words on the shoebox were in French.

_Okay, so we are in France or some other French speaking country._ _Caribbean? _No, Emily was pretty sure from all of her many travels that the two prong circle outlet was European. _So, France. _

But now, as she lay on the bed next to JJ, she wasn't so sure. She had too many thoughts going through her head, and nothing was making sense anymore.

She had been lying on her back like that for what seemed like hours, fingers laced across her abdomen, just staring up at the ceiling. The room was gradually getting darker, as what little light they had coming in the window was receding. She reached up and turned on the lamp.

JJ stirred at the brighter light hitting her eyes. Emily was glad. It was about time she woke up and talked to her. She needed some answers.

JJ had already turned onto her side to face Emily while she was sleeping. Now Emily did the same and turned to face JJ.

She watched JJ open her eyes suddenly at the movement on the bed and involuntarily jerk her body back. Emily reached out for her, but JJ relaxed on her own.

"Emily," she breathed. "I thought you had been a dream."

She laid her head back down on pillow and looked at Emily for a few seconds before closing her eyes again.

"Nope," Emily replied. "I'm really here."

She paused, then added, "Where is 'here' anyway? Do you know?"

JJ opened her eyes. "Well, I don't know exactly _where _we are, but I have seen the guys who have us."

"Who are they?" Emily was dying to know.

"I don't know who they are, but they are Middle Eastern, I'm pretty sure of it."

JJ took a deep breath, her chest feeling tight. She didn't want to tell Emily everything. She was too embarrassed. But Emily would find out sooner or later.

JJ continued, "They don't speak English. I don't know what they are speaking….languages have never been my strong point…." Her voice trailed off.

But Emily could hardly contain herself. "Maybe it's Arabic!"

JJ looked at her blankly, surprised by Emily's sudden excitement.

"JJ, I speak Arabic! I practically grew up in the Middle East. Ambassador's daughter, remember?" she said, pointing to herself.

JJ got a smile on her face for the first time since Emily had found her. "Maybe there is hope with you, Prentiss."

JJ and Emily had a moment to grin about their new finding. Then Emily thought of something.

"If it is Arabic, we shouldn't let on that I understand," she said.

"Oh, good point," JJ replied. "Then maybe you could eavesdrop, go all clandestine on them."

"Exactly," said Emily with a smirk.

After that, Emily convinced JJ that she would feel a lot better if she took a nice, hot bath. She had hoped to get more answers out of JJ, but the girl just wasn't talking. Emily thought maybe the bath would relax her and she would be more talkative later.

Emily drew the bath for JJ and then went to help her get up off the bed. JJ still was relying heavily on Emily to walk.

"JJ, when did you last eat?" Emily asked.

"Um, let's see, I guess that would be breakfast on the morning I was kidnapped."

JJ sat down on the toilet seat, exhausted.

"What about fluids? Have you had any water?" Emily continued to question.

"Well, no," JJ said awkwardly. "I mean, food and drink have been offered to me, but I refused…."

JJ looked down at the floor and said quietly, "I didn't want to live long if this was to be my life."

"Oh," Emily said, just as soft. She had yet to see what was so bad about this life, but a little flicker of fear went through her at the notion that JJ would rather die than live through it.

"Well, try to relax in the tub for a while. I'm here with you now, so there is going to be no more starving yourself to death." Emily made to leave, to give JJ her privacy, but JJ stopped her at the door when she called her name.

Emily turned around. JJ looked at her sheepishly. "I'm feeling really dizzy. I don't think I can get in by myself."

"Oh. Okay," Emily went back to JJ's side. "Um, don't be embarrassed. I don't mind helping you."

"Okay, thanks," JJ said. She watched as Emily grabbed one of the bottles from the tub ledge and poured some under the running water. Bubbles instantly sprang up, filling the bathtub.

"There," said Emily. "That ought to give you a little more cover."

She looked down at JJ, struggling to take off her shirt. Well, it was really more of a shift dress thing. Emily didn't really know what to make of it, but she hadn't commented to JJ about it yet.

"Where did you get that thing? It really isn't you," she said laughing.

JJ gave a little chuckle, too, and allowed Emily to help her remove it. "I know. It's lovely, isn't it? It was given to me to wear. I have no idea were my other clothes are."

Emily slipped the garb over JJ's head. Underneath, JJ was naked. No underclothes.

JJ seemed to know what Emily was thinking. "Yeah, I know," she said. "Didn't I mention they took everything?"

"No, you didn't," Emily could feel the fury rising in her again as she discreetly looked over JJ's body while helping her to stand. Her friend looked like she had taken quite a beating, with bruises and cuts in all the sensitive spots.

JJ stepped into the tub, wincing as she slowly lowered her body into the water. She leaned back and rested her head against the porcelain, closing her eyes.

Emily took that as her cue to leave. "Will you be okay in here by yourself? Are you still dizzy?"

"No, I'm feeling a little bit better."

Emily suddenly remembered she wanted to get JJ some water, and began opening cupboards again, looking for a cup. She found a small one in the medicine cabinet, and filled it up with fresh water from the sink faucet.

She gave it to JJ. "Here, drink this while you're in here. You need the hydration. I think you'll feel a lot better."

JJ accepted the cup and started to sip the water.

"Call me if you need anything," Emily said as she exited the bathroom.

"I will. Thank you!" JJ called after her.

Emily sat in the chair by the bed. She let out a big sigh. What was she going to do with JJ? And why wouldn't JJ talk to her? At this point, Emily could only guess what had happened to her, and she knew it wasn't good….

Emily let her thoughts wander, and was brought suddenly back to reality by the sound of a key turning in the lock. She jumped up, not knowing what to expect. She was surprised to see a small, Asian woman enter, carrying a tray of food.

Emily stared at her with her mouth open, as the woman brought the tray over to the bed.

She put the tray down and bowed to Emily. "For you and Madame Lady," she said, with a heavy accent.

Then she made her way out of the room so quickly that Emily thought she had imagined her, if not for the smell of hot food wafting up from the bed.

"Emily?" JJ called from the bathroom, fear in her voice at hearing the door shut.

"It's okay," Emily said making her way to the bathroom.

She peeked her head around the door. "It was just a little lady bringing us some dinner."

"Oh. Her." JJ said. "Yeah, I've seen her before."

"Well, you want to get out and eat a little something? Get your strength back?"

"Okay," JJ nodded. She sat up to get out when Emily stopped her.

"Wait! Let's wash your hair first. For some reason, clean hair always makes a girl feel so much better, right?"

"I guess, sure," JJ put her head back in the water and allowed Emily to lather up her hair and rinse it.

"There," said Emily when she was finished. "Almost as good as a trip to the salon."

JJ stood up and Emily immediately wrapped a towel around her. She stood by as JJ rather tipsily dried herself off. She looked around for something else for JJ to wear, anything else, but came up empty handed. She would have to put the little silk shift back on.

They went out to the bedroom and sat on the bed, leaning up against the headboard, the tray of food between them. They found fresh fruit of apricots, grapes, and mangoes, some thin round bread, resembling a taco shell, and some kind of spread that they assumed was for the bread shells. Emily thought it tasted very much like hummus.

JJ took one bite, and as if suddenly realizing she was very hungry, began to scarf down the food.

"Whoa, slow down there, kiddo," Emily warned, concern in her voice. "I don't want you to ruin your first meal by getting sick afterward."

JJ slowed her eating and began to savor the sweet fruit in her mouth. She was beginning to relax, feel more comfortable. She knew she felt better, safer, now that Emily was there with her. And Emily being so nice and understanding helped her not to feel so insecure.

She had always felt a closeness with Emily, even from the first week Emily came to work at the BAU. And that was almost 2 years ago. Two years may not seem like a long time to other coworkers in regular jobs, but the BAU was different. It was not a regular job. And they spent more time together than apart. Working together, sleeping together, eating together, and playing together. A family.

JJ's musings were interrupted by Emily's voice. Asking more questions. _Poor Emily. She must be so confused, just being thrown in here like this. But so was I._

"JJ? Did you hear me?" Emily questioned again.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" JJ asked, snapping out of her reverie.

"I asked what you have been doing to occupy your time. You must be going crazy with boredom in this little room," Emily said, repeating herself.

"Well, actually, I haven't spent a lot of time in this room," JJ said, avoiding Emily's eyes.

"You've been to other places in this house?"

"Um, yeah, kind of," JJ continued to look straight ahead, focusing her hands on the bunch of grapes she was holding. She added, "I mean, I haven't been out of this room on my own. I have always been, uh, 'escorted'."

"So, where do they take you when you go? Have you gotten a feel for the layout? Have you seen any doors to outside? Seen the landscape?" Emily persisted, knowing JJ was uncomfortable, but also knowing that if they were going to get out of here, they were going to have to work together.

"No, I haven't seen anything. I always get, uh, blindfolded." JJ looked down at what was left of her grapes. Just a stem, really, and one tiny little shriveled grape she had subconsciously deemed inedible.

"JJ," Emily paused, trying to figure out how best to say what she wanted to say. She looked at JJ's hands, busily shredding the leftover stem.

She reached out and placed her hand on JJ's, stilling them. JJ turned to look at her.

Emily continued in a soft voice, "JJ, please talk to me. Tell me what happened to you."

JJ felt tears filling her eyes at Emily's kindness. She looked down at Emily's hand on top of her own.

Emily moved her hand to hold JJ's. It was cold and clammy. _So much for the relaxing bath_. JJ was a bundle of nerves once again.

Emily's warm hand gave JJ strength. She sighed and turned again to meet Emily's gaze.

"Well," she started. "I get blindfolded and taken someplace, another room. It's a little bit of a walk. Upstairs, down a few different hallways."

"Good," Emily encouraged. "What else?"

"The other room has a lot of windows, but I always go there at night. There are a few outside lights and I can see some gardens and trees and stuff, but nothing beyond that."

"Okay," Emily said, squeezing JJ's hand. "Keep going."

"Um, there is a guy there. Lots of guys are there, actually. Sometimes a few women. The guys are the Middle Eastern ones I was telling you about. The women I have seen are all different nationalities, I think. But they don't speak, so it is hard for me to tell. They are all like me….."

"What do you mean 'all like you'?" Emily questioned.

"They are all...slaves. For him. And his friends." JJ stopped there, hoping Emily would catch her drift.

She did. "Oh," said Emily. "Oh, I see. So, when you are there you are..."

"Yes," replied JJ, letting out a long, shuddering sigh. "There is a man there. Everyone bows to him. I think he is a prince or something. Sometimes he talks to me in English. He says I am the one he has been waiting for. He says I am beautiful…."

JJ started to cry, silent tears at first, running down her cheeks. Emily scooted closer to her on the bed, taking JJ in her arms. JJ let her face rest on Emily's shoulder as she began sobbing uncontrollably.

Emily rubbed JJ's back as she cried, not sure what to say to ease JJ's pain.

"JJ, I--" Emily started, but she was interrupted suddenly by the door bursting open. She hadn't even heard the key in the lock over JJ's sobbing.

Two men burst into the room. JJ jumped back at the sight of them. As they came toward her, she scooted herself back against the headboard as far as she could go.

Emily watched in horror as they went to JJ's side of the bed and grabbed her by her arms. Suddenly, Emily snapped out of her stupor and realized she had to do something. The two men ignored her completely and they did not say a word as they hauled JJ off the bed.

"No! No! NO!" JJ cried as they grabbed her. JJ had no chance against them. Each of them was easily twice the size of her. Her feet weren't even touching the ground as they carried her by her arms.

Emily ran to the door and blocked their exit.

"No! You can't take her!"

JJ looked at her with panic in her eyes. "Emily! Please! Help me!" she pleaded.

Emily reached for JJ and barely got an arm around her waist before the guy on the left swiped her with his large arm, and she went flying. She landed hard on her butt but sprang up quickly.

She was too late. They were already out the door, with JJ screaming the whole time.

"NOOOO!" JJ cried as she was carried out.

Then Emily's heart broke as she heard JJ yell out, "Emily! Emily! Emmm-i-lyyyy!" as they carried her down the hall.

"JJ!" Emily cried back as the door was shut in her face. She leaned back against the door and slumped to the floor, her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry," she cried to herself. "JJ, I'm sorry."

She could still hear JJ's faint screams through the door. And then, the only sound was her own tears.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Criminal Minds. All other characters are fictional.

* * *

JJ was carried down to the end of the empty, windowless hall, still screaming. The men stopped at the bottom of a staircase and the guy on the left said something she couldn't understand. The other guy shrugged his shoulders and pulled out a cloth hood for her head. After the hood was in place and her eyes were covered, they proceeded to pull her through the house.

She knew where she was going. She almost had this path memorized.

* * *

From his lounge chair in his bedroom, Prince Fassad could hear her coming. All that yelling and screaming. He smiled to himself. She was a feisty one. But her attitude was beginning to annoy him. He would have to do something about it before he grew tired of it. Before he grew tired of her. She had cost too much to only last a week.

The door opened and JJ was brought in. The hood over her head was removed by one of her escorts. They left her standing there in the middle of the large, ornate bedroom and took their places by the double doors.

JJ looked around. She saw _him_ instantly on the chaise. She ignored him and turned around to see who else was in the room. Her eyes scanned her surroundings. It was always this room. The prince's king-sized canopy bed was in the middle of the wall opposite the door. There were multiple couches and lounge chairs and places to sit throughout the room. Coffee tables were in various areas loaded with fruit and cheeses and wine.

As usual, there were about 6 other people present. JJ saw a man she hadn't seen before on one of the couches in a corner. JJ was surprised to notice he was white, and not just a light-skinned Middle Eastern man, but a real white guy. Blonde hair, blue eyes, tanned skin. He looked like a California surfer guy to JJ. He was sitting with a young girl, a teenager probably. JJ had seen her once before, but she hadn't spoken English. Her dark hair was tangled and disheveled, her eyes red from crying.

JJ watched in disgust as he had his hands all over her chest and face. He leaned in to kiss her and JJ saw how she tried not to flinch. This girl had learned quickly what she had to do to avoid beatings around here. With her body she showed the blonde man that she was into him, but her eyes were terrified. She met JJ's gaze with a pleading look as her soon-to-be lover started a trail of kisses down her neck to her chest. JJ had to look away because her eyes….her eyes….her eyes said it all. She was in hell.

On the floor beside the prince knelt another young woman. She kept her gaze glued to the floor. But she was close at hand should the prince need anything.

And the other man in the room was sitting in a chair on the right side of the prince. Symbolic, JJ thought, for she presumed him to be the right-hand man. He was always there in the room when JJ came. JJ gathered that he was some sort of relative of the prince. Maybe a younger brother, cousin or nephew. He was young and handsome, but he had evil eyes. They were cruel and icy. JJ remembered their last encounter with a shudder. He had stepped in to "discipline" her when she was being uncooperative. The prince had saved her then. Yelled out to the young man to stop hitting her. JJ had been too hurt and weak to resist the prince after that.

The prince continued to stare at JJ, content just to admire her for now.

JJ looked anywhere but at him. Movement caught her eye and she turned again to the corner of the room. She saw the blonde man get up and extend his hand to the girl. She took it and he led her to where the prince sat.

He spoke to the prince in French. The prince waved them off and smiled as they walked toward the door. JJ was sickened. She supposed the Frenchman liked his "gift". Well, she would never do that. She would die before she went willingly with any of the prince's friends or business associates.

After the pair exited, the prince stood and approached JJ. She tried to remain resolute and strong, but her knees started to quiver. She was still feeling weak, even though she had finally eaten a good meal.

He stopped right in front of her and looked down at her. In his perfect English, albeit with an accent, he said, "It is good to see you again, my _amira_."

JJ shivered as he touched her face, and then ran a finger down her neck and traced it down into her cleavage. His eyes followed his finger and hungrily looked at her chest.

Then, he continued the line with his finger over her left breast and slowly ran his hand down her arm until he was holding her by the hand. He began to walk backwards, pulling her toward his bed.

JJ took a few steps with him, her mind racing. No! She could not do this again. She could not. Her eyes went wild as she became frantic, and in an instant she wrenched her hand away from the prince. She turned on her heel and bolted toward the door, never minding the two men that were guarding it.

They were ready for her. It was not the first time she had done this. She tried to get past them to no avail. They hauled her kicking and screaming to the bed, the prince following.

In one swift move they had her up on the bed. JJ continued to scream and kick. The prince got onto the bed beside her and began running his hand along her inner thigh. The guards did their best to hold her down, but one kick got away from them and she nailed the prince right in the groin.

He fell back in pain, holding himself, but not before he gave a signal to one of the guards to administer a punishment. The guard that was holding her upper body immediately grabbed a nearby wine bottle and hit JJ over the head with it.

JJ knew she had gotten in a good kick, so she was not surprised to see the wine bottle coming toward her. She flinched and felt a moment of blinding pain, and then she was out….bright, hot blood running down into her hair and soaking the pillow.

* * *

It took a couple hours for the prince to recover from the kick, but by the time he was ready, his _amira_ was still sleeping. He lay beside her, staring at her, but he did not touch her. He wanted to wait until she woke up. He had climbed on top of her once before when she was unconscious, but it wasn't very mcuh fun. This time he would try to control himself until she was awake to enjoy it, too.

After another hour, JJ began to stir beside him. He was right there beside her so he would be the first thing she saw when she woke up.

JJ slowly opened her eyes. Her head was throbbing. She didn't know how she could possibly feel more lightheaded than she had a few hours ago, but she did. And she was still lying down. She looked up at the ceiling of the canopy bed, studying the lines of the orange and yellow fabric that draped across. She had studied this fabric before. It was what she focused on when the prince was pleasuring himself with her body. But now the lines were blurry, her eyesight not yet recovered from the blow to her head.

Without turning her head, she knew the prince was beside her. She could feel him. Smell him. His warm breath was hitting her shoulder.

"Hello," he whispered into her ear. "I am glad you are awake. That was a very naughty thing you did. And now you are going to make it up to me."

He reached out his hand and again ran it up her thigh, under her shift. His fingers stroked her leg and his hand followed her leg up to her hip and then her belly. He moved down a little in the bed and with two hands he pulled her shift up, all the way up above her breasts.

JJ began to cry. She didn't want to get hit again, but she couldn't help herself. She was so humiliated. The two men were still at the door, watching. She knew the evil-eyed guy was still in the room somewhere, even though she couldn't see him. And this creep was looking at her naked body. Touching her, kissing her, exploring something that wasn't his to take.

JJ kept crying as the prince went to touch and kiss her breasts. She instinctively drew her arms over her chest and hugged herself, covering them up.

The prince sat up, very annoyed that she kept ruining their special time together. He turned around and spoke in Arabic to the two men at the door

"Go get the other American woman," he said.

JJ didn't know what he said, but was glad when she saw the two men leave the room. At least her audience was gone. The prince brought his face right down above hers, and kissed her forcefully on the lips. JJ gasped for air when he pulled away. He whispered something into her face, but she couldn't understand. She just wished her nightmare would end.

* * *

Emily had been pacing in her room ever since JJ had left. How long had it been now? Surely she should be coming back soon. Emily had no watch, no way to tell how long JJ had been gone. But it seemed like an eternity. What could he be doing to her for so long?

She had cried for a long chunk of time after JJ was taken. She had stopped from sheer exhaustion, and because she had no more tears left. Who knew your body could make so many tears? She sure had never cried like that before. But this was unlike anything that had ever happened to her. She had cried for their situation, cried for what JJ was going through, cried because JJ's screams were still echoing in her ears.

The sudden sound of the key turning in the lock made Emily jump. The door opened and she ran to it, ready to take JJ in her arms and apologize again for not helping her.

Instead, she was greeted by the same two guys that had taken JJ. Only they weren't bringing JJ back. Emily felt a moment of fear as they grabbed her by her arms and hauled her out of the room.

Her fear was quickly replaced by fortitude. She would not let them know she was afraid. She would learn as much as she could about this place while she was gone. She got a glimpse of the dark, empty hallway before they put a bag over her head. And then she was half carried, half dragged along a path much like JJ had described to her earlier.

They stopped, and Emily felt the two guys open a set of doors. She could tell they entered a room, a big room. The first thing she heard was JJ crying. _Oh, no._ And then the bag was taken off her head. She blinked and looked around, and to her shock the first thing she saw was JJ.

JJ on a bed. JJ naked on bed. JJ naked on a bed with some guy caressing her and kissing her. While she cried and tried to cover herself. It was like something out a horrible nightmare.

From the bed, JJ could tell that the two men were back in the room. But she didn't bother raising her head to look at them. Then she heard a gasp. A new gasp. She did raise her head then, and saw Emily standing a few feet away from the bed, her mouth hanging open.

"Emily!' she cried, reaching for her.

Emily made a move to go to JJ's side, but was stopped by one of the guards. Once JJ had raised her head, Emily had seen that the whole right side of her face and head was covered in blood. It looked all dried and crusty so she hoped the bleeding had stopped. But the sight of all that blood terrified her.

The other guard brought over a chair, and Emily was forcefully pushed down into it.

The prince pulled JJ up into a sitting position, and said to her in English, "Now your friend has joined us. I know you do not want any harm to come to her. I hope for her sake you begin to enjoy your time with me."

The prince spoke to the guards in his language.

_Arabic!_ Emily instantly recognized it. She had to suppress a smile and tried to act surprised as a knife was drawn up to her neck, even though she knew it was coming.

And then she let out another gasp for a reason completely separate from the fact that there was a sharp blade pressed against her throat. For the first time, she got a good look at the prince's face. _I know him!_ She was certain he was the person she was thinking of. She tipped her head down slightly, hoping he wouldn't recognize her as well. But he was too into JJ at the moment to care about her.

JJ watched in horror as one of the guards pulled a knife on Emily. He had one hand on the top of her head, pulling her hair back, and the other hand held the knife to her throat.

It all became clear to JJ as the prince pushed her back down onto the bed. She knew now why Emily was here. Emily was her reason to behave. Her reason to please and pleasure. Emily was her incentive.

JJ stopped crying and allowed the prince to touch her where he wanted. She became a willing participant, a pliable clay for the prince to mold. She moved the way he wanted her to move, she touched him where he wanted to be touched. And she did it all for Emily. She did it so Emily wouldn't have to suffer. So she wouldn't have to feel what she was feeling. She did it for her, but did not again look in her direction. She couldn't bear to meet the dark brown eyes of her friend while she was doing what she was doing. She wouldn't have been able to hold it together if she did.

Emily watched it all from the side of the bed, just a few feet away. Her heart ached for JJ. She had seen the resolution in JJ the moment the knife was drawn. She knew JJ would do anything she had to in order to spare her.

The guards were silent the whole time, silent but watching. The prince was murmuring things to JJ in English and Arabic, but nothing important. Emily noted that he called JJ "amira" which meant princess. She thought it was strange for a Saudi Arabian prince to be calling one of his slave girls a princess. She made a mental note to question JJ about it later.

She tried to avert her eyes from the intimacy that was taking place before her, for JJ's sake. But each time she did she was brought back by the pulling on her hair and the knife against her throat.

When the prince finally came on top of JJ, he grunted out something to her in Arabic that caught Emily's attention. She took a sharp intake of breath, and then mentally kicked herself when the prince half-glanced in her direction. But what he said made Emily's stomach drop. What he said made her realize why JJ was there. Why JJ was his "princess". And she suddenly dreaded that fact that she knew. That she understood Arabic. For she was going to have to tell JJ what she had heard.

* * *

_A/N: I can't believe another week has gone by without updating. Thanks to everybody who is sticking with this story even with the long delays. It is probably going to be about a week between chapters from now on. I got the first few chapters up so fast because I was at home on bereavement leave after my grandma died. And that was a nice (and sad!) week off, but now I am back to working full-time and I have two toddlers...so there ya go. I know where my story is going and I write it out in my head during the day, I just don't have time to sit at the computer and type it out. Very frustrating! Anyway, thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. We will get this story done eventually. Oh, and please tell me if you think I should change the rating to M. I don't really want to so I was really avoiding being too graphic, but I will if you guys think I should._


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Criminal Minds. All other characters are fictional.

* * *

When the prince finally climbed off JJ, Emily heaved a huge sigh of relief. He rolled over on the bed so he was lying on his back, breathing heavily.

Emily watched as JJ just lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. She didn't try to cover herself, didn't try to get up. It was like she wasn't home in her body.

The prince moved and sat up on the edge of the bed with his back to them. He raised his right hand and gave a flick of his wrist, signaling his guards to take Emily and JJ out of his presence.

Emily felt the knife leave her neck and hands pull her up. She instantly moved toward JJ, and she wasn't stopped. Ignoring the hands on her arms, she reached out to JJ, grabbing her hand and putting her other hand behind JJ's bloody shoulder.

JJ flinched at the touch.

"JJ," Emily whispered. "Come on. Let's go."

She helped JJ into a sitting position and then JJ stood. Emily pulled JJ's shift down around her body. She glanced back at the bloody pillow and sheet that JJ had vacated, and reached her hand up to wipe some sticky, bloody hair out of her face. Then hands grabbed JJ as well, and the two were escorted rather quickly out of the room.

Hoods were placed on their heads, but even with it on, Emily could tell that JJ was right beside her. She could hear her stumbling, falling. And then Emily could tell JJ was no longer beside her. The man who was pulling her didn't stop when JJ had stopped, and for a moment Emily was terrified at what had happened to her friend. Then she heard heavy footsteps beside her again and realized the other guard must be carrying JJ.

Finally they reached their room. The hoods were removed, the doors were opened, and Emily was pushed inside. JJ was unceremoniously discarded in a heap right beside her.

JJ curled herself into a tight ball, wishing for unconsciousness. The pain in her head, the strain in her shoulders, the burning between her legs…it was all becoming too much for her to handle. Then Emily's voice brought her back to reality. Emily's hands on her back. She willed herself not to jerk away. It was just Emily. Her friend.

Emily's instincts were to reach out to JJ, pull her into her arms. But she didn't know how the younger woman would react to that at this moment. Instead she bent over her and gently touched her back. And it was JJ who reached for her. Reached up and put her arms around Emily's neck. Reached up and clung to her for all she was worth. Emily was startled at JJ's response. She hadn't expected that, but she was willing to provide as much comfort as she needed.

JJ was silent. Too numb to cry. But holding on tight to a real human body was comforting her. Emily helped her stand up and walk to the bed. Her whole body started convulsing uncontrollably with intense shivers: from shock, cold, the head injury, she didn't know for sure, all she knew was that she felt terrible.

Emily helped her to lie down on the bed. JJ was a wreck. The shaking worried Emily. JJ was deathly pale and was in a cold sweat, which made her look sick enough, plus there was all the dried blood that was covering the right side of her face, neck and shoulder. Emily pulled apart the hair at JJ's hairline to get her first good look at the cut on her head. The cut was jagged and looked deep. The bleeding had stopped, but the entire area was swollen and purple.

JJ closed her eyes. Emily thought for a moment that maybe she shouldn't go to sleep due to a possible concussion, but looking at JJ again she realized that there was no way she could sleep when she was shaking so much.

Emily knew the easiest way to clean her up would have been to put her in the bathtub again, but there was no way she could handle a bath in this condition. Instead she went into the bathroom and wet a washcloth with warm water and came back to JJ's side and began wiping the blood off her face. JJ barely responded to the washing. Emily made several trips back and forth to the bathroom to clean the blood off the washcloth before she finally decided that it would have to do for tonight. She ran cold water on the washcloth and brought that back to JJ and laid it across the cut on her head.

JJ was still shivering, even though Emily had covered her with all the blankets they had. She still had her eyes closed, but every now and then she peeked out to make sure Emily was still there.

Emily wasn't quite sure what to do next. She knew it must be early morning by now, and she was exhausted, but she also wanted to monitor JJ and make sure she was okay from the head injury. She finally decided to crawl into bed next to JJ. She could watch her from the bed, she decided.

The whole bed was moving from JJ's shivering. Emily snuggled up close to her on her side.

"JJ?" she whispered.

JJ didn't respond.

"Are you still cold? Is your head hurting?"

Again, no response.

"I thought you were very brave tonight. You kept me from getting hurt." Emily paused for a moment before she added, "Thank you for doing that."

Again, JJ didn't say anything. But Emily saw a silent tear slip out the corner of her eye and fall into her hair. And Emily knew that JJ had heard her.

Silently, she reached out and put her arm across JJ's chest and pulled her in close. She snuggled JJ down into her body so that JJ's head was resting right under her chin. She kept her arm wrapped around JJ's back and held on tight to her.

JJ shivered against her for several more minutes, but gradually Emily felt her body starting to relax. She decided that even with a head injury, sleep was more preferable for someone in JJ's condition. She needed the rest. She needed to escape from her thoughts, her pain, and her emotions.

Emily held her tight until she herself fell asleep.

* * *

A small bit of sunshine coming in their narrow window, and the warmth of the room, woke JJ up. She opened her eyes to see Emily lying beside her, still sleeping. She looked exhausted, even in her sleep. JJ wondered how long she had stayed awake watching over her.

The previous night was mostly a blur to JJ. She remembered coming back to the room with Emily, but she had been so out of it. Now, she stretched her body and threw off some of the covers. She decided to test out her legs and see how steady she was this morning. She really had to pee, and she didn't really want to wake Emily up just for that.

She slowly rose to the edge of the bed, and then stood on shaky legs. A few steps got her to the doorframe of the bathroom, which she held onto to steady herself. Another step got her to the sink, and from there she just had to turn around and sit on the toilet. She sighed in relief once she finally made it.

When she was finished, she pulled herself up again to stand at the sink. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and shocked herself by what she saw. Man, she looked like hell. She still had blood in her hair and dried blood flakes on her skin. She knew Emily had tried to wash it off, but nothing would replace getting into the bathtub to scrub it off herself. She reached past the toilet and turned the bath water on.

JJ figured it wouldn't be long before she saw Emily's face in the doorway, and she was right. About 30 seconds after she turned the water on, Emily came running into the bathroom.

"What's going on? Are you okay?" she asked breathlessly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." JJ replied. "I just want to wash all this blood off me."

"Oh, yeah. I tried to get it off your face at least, but it was impossible to get it out of your hair last night."

She watched as JJ got undressed, apparently feeling a little stronger today even after last night's ordeal. She gave JJ a steady hand while she climbed into the tub.

"I'll leave you to it, then," Emily said, exiting the bathroom.

"Okay," JJ responded. "Thank you."

JJ leaned back against the porcelain tub. The hot water felt good on her skin as she sank under it. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back in the water. She remembered how when she was a kid, she used to do this, put her head in the water. She had pretended she was a mermaid, with her long hair flowing out around her. Now she wished she really was a mermaid, and could sink below the depths and never return. But at least she had Emily now. She wished she felt worse about Emily being kidnapped too, but she selfishly was glad that Emily was there with her. It had been so lonely in the few days before Emily came.

She sat up out of the water and opened her eyes. She was stunned to see bright red blood swirling around in her clean bathwater. She put her fingers to her head and they came away bloody. Her head wound was bleeding again. She did the only thing she could do, the thing she had come to rely on in the last 24 hours….call for Emily.

Emily jumped out of the chair when she heard JJ call her, and was in the bathroom in less than two seconds. She immediately saw the blood seeping out of JJ's head as she sat upright in the now pink water.

"Oh, my," she said, as she grabbed the towel off the counter, kneeled beside the tub, and then pressed it to JJ's head.

"I don't know what happened," JJ started, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I was leaning back with my head in the water and when I sat up there was just blood….blood everywhere."

"It's okay, JJ," Emily soothed, as she continued to apply pressure to JJ's cut. "It looks like more blood than it is."

JJ sniffled.

"Head wounds always tend to bleed a lot," Emily consoled, as she lifted the towel to peek at her head. "It's already starting to slow. It probably opened up again from the soak in the warm water."

She reapplied the pressure and then JJ laid her head down against Emily's chest, too weak to continue holding it up and applying counter-pressure to Emily's hand.

They stayed like that for several minutes, both silent. Every now and then Emily took a look under the towel to check on the bleeding. She had to change towels once when the first one became soaked through with blood.

Just when she thought JJ might actually have gone to sleep like that, Emily felt and heard her give a big sigh.

Then she said in a quiet voice, "Emily?"

"Yeah?"

"What did the Prince say to me last night? It was Arabic, wasn't it? I could tell you understood."

"Yeah, I understood him."

"So, what was he saying?"

"Well, he called you 'amira', and that means 'princess' in Arabic."

"Oh. What else?"

"Ummm, he said you were beautiful."

JJ frowned into Emily's chest at the notion of the prince thinking her beautiful.

"Eww."

Emily smiled at JJ's reaction, smiled for the first time that day.

And then she was serious again. She had to tell JJ what the prince said. She had a feeling JJ already knew. It was why she was questioning her so much.

"JJ, there is something else he said."

"What?"

"I didn't want to tell you, but I think it is important that you know."

"What is it?" JJ asked, sitting herself up to face Emily.

Emily paused a moment and distracted herself by taking the cloth off of JJ's head and checking the wound. The bleeding had stopped. She looked down at the bloody towel in her hands.

"Emily?" JJ prompted.

"He said….." she paused again, trying to choose her words carefully.

"He said…..? What?"

Emily heaved a big sigh, and then looked up, looked JJ straight into her questioning eyes. "He said you were going to bear him a son."

JJ gasped and jerked her head back.

"He said you were going to be the mother of a line of great kings. He said the future of the House of Fassad lies in you."

"No," was all JJ could say.

Emily looked at her in a mixture of compassion and empathy.

"No!" JJ said again, voice raised. "No, Emily, no."

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Emily replied. "It is what he said."

JJ responded by putting her head in her hands and shaking her head back and forth.

"Come on, J, let's get you out of the tub." Emily helped her stand up and wrapped her in a towel. JJ stepped out of the tub and just stood there, numb. Emily had no choice but to dry her off herself.

JJ suddenly reached her hand up and rested it on her belly.

"Emily?" she implored.

"Yeah?" Emily said, bending over to dry her legs.

"You don't think… you don't think I could already be pr…preg….pregnant do you?"

Emily looked up at JJ. "Well," she started, as she straightened her body to stand in front of JJ. "When did you have your last period?

"Umm, I think, I think it's been awhile. I think I'm due soon."

"Okay, then, you probably aren't pregnant. You have only been here for about 5 days. If you really are due to menstruate soon then you probably already had your most fertile time before you came here."

"Okay," JJ said, finally breathing again.

Emily wrapped the towel around JJ's back again and began drying the ends of her hair.

"Emily?"

"Yeah?" Emily replied again.

"We have to get out of here."

Emily again looked JJ in the eye. She saw fear, uncertainty, and anxiety all hanging heavy on her face.

Emily reached out her hands and placed them firmly on JJ's shoulders. With as much confidence as she could muster, she said,

"We will, JJ. We will get out of here."

* * *

JJ and Emily spent the rest of the day trying to relax. JJ was quiet. Emily knew she had a lot to think about. Emily was glad for the quiet, because she also had a lot of thinking to do, trying to come up with an escape plan.

JJ took several short naps that always ended with her waking up, gasping for air. Emily could only imagine what she dealt with in her dreams now. She knew sleep for JJ was no longer the escape it used to be. Each time JJ had woken like that, Emily had helped her calm down and soothed her back to a relaxing state, trying to ease the worry of her young friend.

JJ was right, they had to get out of here. Soon. Emily feared JJ's life depended on it.

Three times during the day, the door had opened and the petite Asian woman had entered with a tray of food. Emily had positioned herself in a strategic place the second time she heard the key in the lock, so she could try to see out into the hallway when the door was opened. She didn't see any guards posted outside their door or anyone accompanying this servant. Emily could almost smell the possibility of escape.

They sat on the bed later as they ate their evening meal. The setting sun caused their room to darken, and they once again turned on the lamp. The tension in the room was growing as it neared the time that JJ was taken the previous night. The apprehension and anxiety of not knowing what was going to happen was making both of them on edge.

Emily gave a sideways glance at JJ, propped up on a pillow and munching on a piece of toast. She knew JJ had been fighting a headache all day from her injury. Emily didn't think JJ could handle another round with Prince Fassad.

JJ could feel Emily's eyes on her. She sighed, and put down her toast. She was only eating for Emily's benefit. To be honest, she had no appetite, and her headache was making her feel nauseated.

"Well, I almost wish they would just get here so I could get it over with," JJ finally said.

"Yeah," Emily replied. "But maybe they won't come tonight, JJ."

"Well, there hasn't been a night yet when I wasn't taken, so why would tonight be any different?"

Emily was stuck on that one. Logically, JJ was right. But she had to give the girl some hope.

"Maybe he is too busy with business affairs tonight. Or maybe he is out of town. Or he could have requested one of the other girls. Lots of things could come up," Emily said, trying her best to sound positive for JJ.

"I guess you're right, Em. I just--"

She stopped talking when she heard the sound she had been waiting to hear: the key in the lock. Her faint hopes were dashed as she saw two guards enter the room. But it was Emily's side of the bed they went to. Emily they grabbed by the arms and pulled off the bed. Emily they hauled out the door.

JJ screamed.

"It's okay, JJ," Emily called. "I'll be fine."

JJ knew she was trying to be brave for her. But she saw Emily's fear.

"Emily!" JJ called after her.

"I'll be back, JJ! I'll be back--"

JJ sat in stunned silence as the door closed behind them. And now she knew a little bit of what Emily felt for her. She didn't quite know what was worse—being taken yourself, or watching your friend be taken and knowing what was going to happen to her.

JJ rolled over on the bed and curled herself in a little ball, praying Emily would come back safely to her. She couldn't handle this by herself anymore.


End file.
